


【盾铁】莎乐美

by 祝童 (Deano67)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22027348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deano67/pseuds/%E7%A5%9D%E7%AB%A5
Summary: 旧文存档
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 10





	【盾铁】莎乐美

“你快乐吗？”

台上的舞女足尖轻点，辉煌舞台因她旋转。伴着汹汹音乐的自言自语仿佛从未出现。

“你快乐吗？”  
语气轻柔，欢快，又夹杂着一点委屈。

你快乐吗？

无人知晓这是谁提出的问题。而没有面对相机和镜头，Tony Stark就不必回答。

事实上，这是Pepper硬塞给他的一张歌剧票，法语的《莎乐美》，由圣经故事改编。而全场只有Tony一个观众。

Tony记得那个故事，并对此嗤之以鼻。先知约翰死得毫无价值；莎乐美太过轻率并且被爱情蒙蔽双眼；希律王受美色诱惑不成大事；而希罗底，从小Tony就没写对过这个女人的名字（她不那么配母亲的称呼，至少Tony觉得），长大了更是。

科学家不信命运也不信上帝，这一点无可辩驳。而这是个关于上帝的故事。除了不让Pepper担心，演出对于Tony毫无其他意义。

台上英俊的叙利亚军官赞美着莎乐美的惊艳容貌，挺拔的身姿可不止是上个世纪的士兵。

上个世纪的士兵，上个世纪的士兵喜欢核桃奶油冰淇淋，比鸡妈妈还烦的一日三餐监管，对晨跑和照顾队友情有独钟，能在逛迪士尼乐园的时候做个伴，有阿波罗的身材和灿烂的金发，一句“Together”就能凝聚整个队伍，却又迟钝到没觉察自己细微之处隐藏的爱意。

Tony在那之前没去过迪士尼乐园。

还是个孩子的时候Howard没时间去，上学的时候不屑于去，接手SI以后顾不上去，成为钢铁侠以后——

“那不行，Tony。”士兵红着脸摊开手磕磕巴巴开口，手心里是两张迪士尼乐园的门票。“Wiki上写了，作为一个现代人，没去过迪士尼乐园是不可饶恕的。何况你该出去走走，你在工作间待了——”  
“三十个小时，Mr.Rogers。”Friday回答：“没有休息，还只吃了您送来的那一餐。”

“你叛变了，坏姑娘，竟然和美国队长同流合污！下次的升级取消，还有我要往你的主板上浇柠檬汁。”Tony痛心疾首。

“我也爱您，boss。”Friday处变不惊，颇有当年Jarvis的风范。

“三十个小时，现在去睡觉。”Steve板起脸来摇摇头：“等明天我们再去。”

所以第二天Steve和睡足了十个小时的Tony出门，将Clint“你们这是约会吗”的高喊锁在大厦之内。  
“这一周都没有Clint的酸黄瓜。”Tony敲敲耳麦，对Friday道。但没忽略Steve红到耳根的脸。  
这是个约会吗？  
奥创事件发生之前也许Tony还会跟Steve开个关于约会的玩笑，然而现在——

“所以，你的哈雷摩托？”车库里Tony对Steve挑挑眉。  
“你的车就没有一辆是低调的，Tony。”Steve头点得理所当然。“我们也不能开昆式机去，所以摩托刚好。”  
“你就是想我抱你对吧？”扣上头盔的Tony闷声抱怨，揽住超级士兵独一无二手感绝佳的腰身。没有四倍听力又被头盔隔绝，Tony没听见Steve细若蚊呐的那声“是。”

所以，迪士尼乐园门口两个戴着棒球帽的男人，和周围带着孩子的家长们有些格格不入。  
“没什么，boys。”卖彩色气球的小矮人专门挑了两个彩虹的分别塞进Steve和Tony手里，还拒绝了Tony的钞票（过多那的一部分）“你们相爱就行了。自由迪士尼，自由美国。”  
“自由美国。”Steve重复了一遍，转头对Tony露出了个过分灿烂的笑容。

一栋家具齐全的小白楼，一只金毛犬，花园里的秋千和鸢尾花，还有——

Tony没能想完，因为Steve已经拉着他冲进了大门。那手攥得太紧，Tony挣也挣不脱。  
“糟糕，我们可能错过表演——”

幸好他们没有错过任何一场表演。无论是大型玩偶，还是海豚。

海豚跳起来亲吻Steve的时候亲到了他的脸上，而旁边的Tony身高没那么高（已经很委婉了），足够海豚跃出水面亲吻到嘴唇。然而还是弄得湿漉漉的。

“……它就像是莫比（Moab）人在矿场中挖出的朱砂，那些只贡奉给国王的朱砂。它就像是波斯国王的领结，以朱砂染色，再以珊瑚嵌饰而成。在这世上没有任何东西比得上你鲜红的嘴唇……让我吻你的嘴。 ”莎乐美说。

“它们很可爱。”Steve抹去脸上的水，又伸手替Tony擦被打湿的胡子。指腹堪堪蹭过Tony的嘴唇。他们离得那么近，呼吸扫过对方的脸颊，像是……

“先生，请问可以帮我们拍一张照片吗？”一个小孩子拉了拉Steve的衣角，举起一只拍立得相机。另一个小孩子站在不远处怯怯又期待地看着。  
“当然。”Steve蹲下来从小孩子手里接过相机，走过去为两个孩子拍照。

Tony掏出纸巾擦了擦自己的嘴唇。

“不行！”约翰说。

没有，不可能发生。  
没有亲吻。

当好人一定有好报吗？至少当时看起来是的。Steve起身回转的时候手里多了点东西，那是——

“看，两个米奇耳朵。”  
Steve往自己脑袋上戴了一个，要把另一个往Tony的头上套。

这真的太蠢了，真的。于是——  
“停下吧。”Tony对Steve说。

“停下吧。”Tony对舞女说。留住了舞女身上最后的纱。

可是没能停下来。  
Thor返回阿斯嘉德；Clint家之后就是分道扬镳；索科维亚协议那些政客在催，而团队里没人能坐下来好好谈谈，自己也操之过急；Bucky的出现，队长的情绪失控，关于九头蛇；泽莫的阴谋，那卷录像，Howard和Maria……Maria。

台上约翰宣告着预言，头颅被砍下。他坚定的信仰和莎乐美突如其来的爱情并未拯救他的生命。

没能停下来的，不会变稳固，只能更破碎。

那天迪士尼乐园他们没有逛完，因为在Steve排队买冰淇淋的时候外星人又一次出现，扬言要把地球变成他们的后花园，从纽约开始。天幕一暗Steve就拿起盾牌重新成为美国队长，Tony则穿上盔甲成为钢铁侠。美国队长和钢铁侠，复仇者集结，保卫纽约，再一次。那两只气球早就不知道飞哪儿了。

So was...

回忆有什么用？统统都成了曾经。

“停下吧。”Tony又说。  
于是音乐停止了，其他演员退了场，舞女披着轻纱踏着光走下台来。她好像还是个孩子，有一双堪比天空的蓝眼睛。她的皮肤白皙，目光纯净。

她看上去不适合演《莎乐美》，她不是莎乐美。  
她正向Tony走来。

“你看上去很悲伤。”  
舞女吻上Tony的眼睛，对着他低声细语。  
“你不快乐吗？”

什么是快乐？  
从有记忆起就极少回家的Howard，11岁那年生日险些付诸行动的自杀，15岁以后在MIT纵情酗酒和天才卓绝，21岁那年Howard和Maria去世。后来在阿富汗被绑架，成为钢铁侠，邪神入侵和Coulson之死，纽约之战，复仇者联盟，无法摆脱的虫洞噩梦，奥创，永远失去的Jarvis，分手的Pepper，索科维亚协议，无望的暗恋，内战，西伯利亚，西伯利亚——

“你快乐吗？”舞女又问。

一点温热的潮湿落在Tony的脸上，眼皮感受到颤抖和升高的唇温。

一个普通人，何必跟他一起感受那些痛苦，那都是钢铁侠的问题，他自己的问题。他自找的，全都是自找的。

“我很快乐。”  
于是Tony微笑，为舞女拭去眼泪。

这里是现代的纽约。  
这里没有约翰，没有莎乐美，没有叙利亚军官。


End file.
